earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oroku Saki
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Oroku Saki: 1953 - 1964 Oroku Saki was born the son of a woman indebted to a crimelord, who was in all likelihood Saki's true father as the man kept his mother among his harem of unfortunate women forced to work in his brothels. Saki was not the only boy born into this environment, he had a peer named Yoshi and the two regarded one another as brothers (as they could have very well been half-brothers). The pair were thick as thieves which is exactly what they had become as they wandered out of their home, looking for a way to escape their fate. One day, while picking pockets and stealing food from the market, Saki was caught by a man with uncanny reflexes. Saki attempted to break free but the man deftly countered every attempt Saki made to escape with the man's wallet. Yoshi returned to help his little surrogate brother and struck the man from behind with a piece of fruit, catching the man off-guard and allowing both Saki and Yoshi to run back to their mothers. That same night, at dinner, their mothers' boss welcomed an honored guest who he introduced as Ra's al Ghul. Saki and Yoshi were stunned to silence as they recognized the man from the marketplace. The boys went as pale as he approached them, having heard the whispers of the legendary assassin. Ra's greeted the boys and asked they be seated next to him. Saki and Yoshi sat next to Ra's al Ghul, uncertain if he would end their lives before or after dessert. Yet, the final blow never came... at least for the two boys. Halfway through dinner, Ra's stepped away from the table and upon his return, Ra's signaled his attendants who swiftly stepped up behind all those at at the dinner table and slit their throats, sparing only Ra's and the two boys seated on either side of him. Saki managed to work up the courage to ask Ra's why he had done that, and Ra's took the boys to the crimelord's backroom where their mothers had been beaten to death, along with the rest of the harem. Ra's told the boys that he had a business arrangement for over a decade but had long felt that crimelord had been holding out on Ra's al Ghul, not providing his full payment to the League of Assassins. When Ra's sent word he would be paying a surprise visit, the crimelord suspected someone had tipped off the Safinat Dakhma about his violation of the agreement. Convinced it was his concubines, the crimelord beat them all to death... and if there was anything Ra's al Ghul could not abide, it was a cruel coward. When Yoshi asked Ra's how he knew the crimelord was withholding payment, Ra's looked at the boys, smiled, and said "I'm looking at it". The deal made long ago was for the women of the crimelord's brothels to be moved to 'Eth Alth'eban upon becoming pregnant or giving birth, along with their children, and given the option to serve the Safinat Dakhma; but Oroku Hina and Hamato Mitsu were never given that option. Oroku Saki: 1964 - 1987 Both Saki and Yoshi were taken in by Ra's al Ghul. Though they were regarded by Ra's as his sons, they were told they would need to earn any respect they desired, just like every other assassin in the Safinat Dakhma. Yoshi and Saki remained brothers and close comrades until they met their mystical wives. The two women hated one another. Saki's wife turned Saki's heart against Yoshi. Soon the two Feet of the Demon were at war.Network Files: Oroku Saki 1 Shredder: 1987 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Oracle) I'll admit it, for his age Oroku Saki is quite the looker. Well, his secret is his marriage. If you ask my dad, marriage ages most men twice as fast but that's not the case for Oroku Saki. He married a mystical woman who uses very dark magic to keep both herself and her husband young. Why doesn't he use the Lazarus Pits, though? He's banned from them. * (Submitted by Jester) Following the murder of his brother, Saki was put on trial by the League of Assassins. His status as the son of Ra's al Ghul spared him execution and his ties with the Utrom (an alliance Saki had personally orchestrated) spared him exile. Saki was instead dishonored by Ra's cutting his face and branding his chest, and cut off from inheriting the title of Demon's Head. Threat Assessment Resources * Safinat Dakhma Training ** Peak Physical Conditioning ** World-Class Acrobat ** World-Class Athlete ** World-Class Infiltrator ** World-Class Martial Artist ** World-Class Strategist ** World-Class Swordsman ** World-Class Target Thrower ** Master Alchemist ** Master Occultist * Classical Education * Multilingualism ** Mastered 10+ languages: Japanese, Chinese, Korean, English, Arabic, French, Spanish, Russian, German, Afrikaan, & Latin Weaknesses * Anger Management Issues * Disgraced by Past Betrayal Trivia and Notes Trivia * Saki hoped his daughter could best David Cain's experiment, and this would restore his status as Demon's Heir. The fight between them never happened due to Cassandra Cain's escape.Network Files: Oroku Karai * His current plans are creation of mutagen and mutanimals, disrupting Penguin's arms dealing and destroying the al Ghul dynasty.VOX Box: Turtle Power 4 * The last words he said to Hamato Yoshi were "I shall see you again in the forest". Yoshi responded with "This isn't over".VOX Box: Turtle Power 16 * He's responsible for a slash on Specimen 6's eye, and thus his name "Slash".Network Files: Slash * His title Ch'rell means "blade". It was given to him by Krang, honor he gives to his closest allies.Network Files: Krang 1 * He had two pets: a shark executioner called Bludgeon and a hunting falcon called Koya. There were mutated alongside his wife's pet fox Alopex. * Bludgeon was given his name by Shredder after the shark was used in an execution demonstration for an "honored guest" of the Shredder, the newly appointed Ubu, Bane. The Shredder had learned that Bane had seen his mother eaten by sharks as a boy and sought to amplify Bane's discomfort by causing those memories to resurface. The meeting ended with Bane deciding to limit his future interaction with the Shredder, which was exactly what he intended. The shark was awarded well for the part he played in the event.Network Files: Bludgeon * His wife gave him a falcon egg Oroku Saki took this egg and journeyed to the town of Koya on the plateau of the same name in Japan. This location was selected both for its spiritual significance, but also for its role at the setting of the tale of the Sworded Falcon. There among the Shingon Buddhist temple, Oroku Saki incubated the egg and when it hatched, Oroku Saki made sure he was the one the hatchling imprinted on. Oroku Saki then took Koya home and trained her at his palace using his skills as a master falconer. Koya is very aggresive and only Saki, Chikara, Karai and Hattori Tatsu were free to speak freely.Network Files: Koya Notes * Oroku Saki is a character from TMNT media. * According to Phil Cho, his design was based off an Asian John Wick. * The title of Ch'Rell is a nod to an Utrom criminal from the 2003 animated series who took the name of Shredder. * Chikara is a character from the 2003 animated series. She was a member of the Ninja Tribunal and the ninjutsu master of strength. In Earth-27 she's a composite character with Kitsune, a witch from the IDW comics. * His aliases are nods to various characters: ** Kako Naso, Torrinon - Ch'Rell's aliases ** Oroku Maji - Shredder's father ** Oroku Nagi - Shredder's elder brother ** Oroku Yori - Karai's father ** Takeshi Tatsuo - Founder of the Foot Clan Links and References * Appearances of Oroku Saki * Character Gallery: Oroku Saki Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Japanese Category:Assassins Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Male Characters Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Martial Arts Category:Swordsmanship Category:Throwing Category:Alchemists Category:Occultism Category:Multilingualism Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Married Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Al Ghul Family Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Star Citian Category:Acrobatics Category:Height 5' 10" Category:27th Reality